narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tokuya
| affiliation = Goda-ikka | previous affiliation = | occupation = Mercenary | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = Shutai | partner = | previous partner = | clan = | family = ??? | rank = | classification = | reg = | academy = | chunin = | jonin = | kekkei = Storm Release | tota = | mora = | beast = | hiden = | nature = Storm Release Water Release Lightning Release Yin Release | jutsu = Angel's Voice Sealing Technique: Bamboo Fragmentation Size Amplification Storm Release Chakra Mode Summoning Technique (Dokuya, ) Water Clone Technique Water Release: Great Shark Bullet Technique | tools = Saibōhōkai Jinrai }} Tokuya (得矢, Tokuya) is a former resident of the and a member of its secret organization known as Shutai. Created as a modified synthetic human among many others, and raised to be the Genzonbuki (現存武器 Living Weapon) that was meant to be used against the . Years after fleeing from his creators, and while living in harmony among the Itekimori (夷狄杜, Alien Shrine Grove) people in the , Tokuya was ambushed by the hunting party gathered by Shutai, who brutally murdered many Itekimori tribesmen and burned down their land; enraged, Tokuya vow a life full of vengeance. Chosing to leave behind Itekimori people, Tokuya would undertake a journey that would eventually lead him to meet and save the life of a young, gang leader; as destiny would have it, Tokuya would eventually become a member of Tokisaku's criminal group, Goda-ikka. Tokuya would use his new found ties to the criminal underbelly and the syndicate would allow him to track down the members of Shutai and execute them with greater efficiency than before. Tokuya's natural talent for assassination and reconnaissance would prove to be extremely crucial in his rise in the underworld as a gun-for-hire. Background Appearances Personality Abilities Body Modifications Even before being turned into a cyborg, Tokuya was born as a synthetic human being, made from the DNA of the healthiest couple that were capable of accessing the blood-line limit known as Storm Release. Due to being breed through genetic breeding and manipulation, Tokuya has a much greater potential than most Storm chakra nature users. Additionally, he had part of his DNA modified to add the traits of a certain toad to his body's natural defenses. Tokuya's skin of the is toxic, as well as his paratoid glands, and especially the region behind his neck. Whenever a stressful situation is triggered through the secretion of adrenaline, his glands secrete, across every single cubic centimeter of his skin, a colorless, odorless liquid which is actually a form of toxin. Tokuya's toxin was tested on several animals, ranging from cats to snails and are toxic to many animals, including humans but is particularly effective on Ninken. It is thought that his toxin was synthetically altered to particularly target Ninken, so as to prevent others from using canines to hunt him down. The effects of this toxin on humans are thought to be similar to those of mild poisoning; the stimulation, which includes mild hallucinations, lasts less than an hour. Tokuya has had several surgeries and implants that have transformed his body into that of a class-T cyborg. These alterations to his bodies have been dubbed as "battle implants" that aid him in battle, to become a maven of anti-shinobi warfare. One of these enhancements include a powerful "ultra-cognition battle processor" that grant him augmented make his system and thought processing able to take in and retain information just as fast and efficiently. Even while using his raw speed, he can clearly think, react to events, and perform actions long before normal humans can perceive them. This lets him learn in a small fraction of the normal time, able to read and familiarize himself the fighting styles of others. While the average civilian is able to detect a change of 150 times in one second, even as a child, he was able to notice a change in just 1/13000th of a second; compared to an average Chūnin's ability to notice changes in just 1/1530th of a second. While as a teen, he was said to have an eye refreshing and perception rate that was over a dozen time greater, with him surpassing this very record as an adult by tens of times and since his battle processor ties his automatic reflexes to his reception and processing ability, he is able to dodge and intercept extremely fast moving attacks. By the time he abandons the Land of Silence, he comes across the eyes of a K-class cyborg and proceeds to interchange them with his own, granting him 250% increase in his perceptive ability. Unlike normal human beings, who have a more noticeable delay in their sensation and reaction, his nerve ending to brain command action occurs in less then one-hundredth of a picosecond, thus making it virtually instantaneous. This means, if Tokuya's senses are able to pick up sights and sensations, he is able to dodge almost all attacks, making him nigh-untouchable. He can see and hear normally, even while moving at speeds faster than sound, where this would normally be impossible. Tokuya can also turn his pain receptors on and off so he can keep fighting when the pain would stop a normal man. In being addition to control the level of pain he is able to receive, his systems can also administer him automatically with analgesics, if the need ever arises, as it is risky to turn off his pain receptors for an extended period of time. In addition to this, his database has collected information on all common forms of toxins and is able to create internal medication and anti-toxin in a matter of minutes. He is both able to inject himself and someone else with anti-convulsion medication that is located on his left shoulder, should they need it. With the addition of his K-class eyes, he is also able to gain telescopic vision, granting him the ability to see up-to 900 meters ahead of him, which allows him to look out for people. His systems also include an augmented night-vision, ultraviolet vision for tracking and a perspiration and heartbeat monitor, which when combined with his body language analysis skills, makes him a living lie-detector. While the upper limits of the durability of his cyborg parts, such as his arms and parts of torso are unknown, he does claim that a highly skilled Tokubetsu Jōnin would be capable of damaging his internal parts with a few attacks, as they are clearly more vulnerable. Tokuya has what are described as "jump boots" installed in his legs, that allow him to rely less on physical leaps; these rocket-powered boots release chakra in the form of heat, light and sound that enable him to cover a distance of over 850 meters in a single leap. They can also be used in combat offensively, by adding the thrust of these rocket boots to his regular kicks, to increase his total force generation. Additionally, he has used the heat from these boots to physically melt the flesh and char the bones of a human being. The rocket boots can also be configured to be in flight mode, which grant him propulsion based flight and allows him to achieve a consistent speed of 3,892 miles per hour, with the top speed being 4,211 mph; however, none of this still compare to the speed that his bionic legs can achieve on their own, especially when enhanced with his own chakra. Thanks to his mechanical arms and legs, he has had a varying degree of enhanced strength since his childhood. Even as a child, during one test, he was able to exert a force of 3000 kg/cm2 of force with each fingertip and 3,120 kg/cm2 with his toes. The amount of strength his mechanical limbs allow him to generate through their hydraulic and electromagnetic systems vary on the iteration of the said arms and legs; with each version being vastly stronger than the previous one. Each limb is carefully designed to be capable of taking equal if not slightly greater punishment in terms of force that it can generate itself, without require the aid of Tokuya's own chakra. Even as a teen, he would often have to perform various strongman exercises as a part of his regime with gigantic granite boulders that would be as large as 100 cubic feet and would later on have to throw them with extreme force and precision; as per Tokuya, as a teen, he set his own record with one of these boulders at a whopping 128 meters. As an adult, however, he is seen being able to push his way through concrete and metal barriers and the shatter swords shrouded in chakra with minimal effort. As per his own claim, he is hundreds of times stronger than he was as a child, as seen from his ability to overpower a Biodroid with relative ease as an young adult; with Biodroids being known for their ability to demolish entire skyscrappers even without molding chakra. As an adult, he was able to easily backhand a Biodroid and send it flying over 30 yards away and caused it to lose consciousness, even when the Anti-Shinobi Mini-Missile could not knock it out cold. Like any other shinobi, he is able to further supplement his throwing, lifting and striking strength with his own chakra. The synthetic fibers and polymers combined with his own leg muscles and hydraulics grant him inhuman running speed, as seen from him being able to run all the way from one edge of Land of Silence to its border (82 km) and then subsequently cross it (+200 meters) in just two seconds. However, this is not even his maximum speed, as he by his own statement is at least five times as fast using his augmented body alone, without needing to further supplement it with his chakra. While he can increase his running speed by 350% by using chakra, it is still only half as fast as his punches. Tokuya can also enter "Bullet Punch Mode" that turns his arms into more of a rapid piston firing jackhammer, this jackhammer action uses Tokuya's hydraulics to the peak of their ability by forcibly accessing chakra from his body and integrating it into his system, resulting in a volley of consecutive punches that are faster and pack more of an impact. The difference between his fastest chakra enhanced punch and bullet punches are estimated to be in the north of 50%. Tokuya's entire body is covered in a layer of faux skin, known as pseudo-derm, that works like a self-regulatory and self repairing protective layer for his actual skin and cybernetic parts. A single strand of hardened pseudo-derm can withstand the power of two dozen elephants pulling on it from each end with great ease. Regular knives and swords have almost no chance of penetrating it, unless enhanced by sufficient chakra and utilized by a person with some degree of enhanced strength. This layer of false skin alone was tested to be capable of withstanding 9,500 kilograms of TNT without serious damage. Independent of this is his own body's natural and chakra augmented durability, which is again separate from the durability of his cybernetic parts, which are much greater. Even the first iteration of his cybernetic limbs and partial torso cage was designed to withstand a pressure under the sea that was over 2,000 times greater than what the human body can tolerate, as well as having a melting point of 7,240°F. While his second version, was much more suited for combat, as it was designed to tolerate repeated abuse from tens of samurai blades augmented by their chakra while simultaneously being pelted by swirling mass of water and telekinetic shockwaves. The third iteration was able to tank damage from two of anti-shinobi mini-missiles with each of them being known for their ability to turn an area of up to five city blocks to ash. The fourth iteration, which he received as an young adult, was able to withstand an actual full sized anti-shinobi missile with only minor scuff marks and dents, despite being over ten times as strong. All of these versions predate the inclusion of the "pseudo-derm" to his defense system. The final iteration, which Tokuya is currently equipped with, is about thrice as durable. Although, he can further increase his resistance to ice and blunt force through the involvement of his own chakra. His durability has allowed him to often no-sell damage from high level summoning(s). His upgraded form also shows a great deal of resistance against his own "Erasure Beam (消去光線, Shōkyo Kōsen)" that he can fire from his forearm that could previously melt through his second iteration of armor. His Erasure Beam, even in its early forms could cut through several feet of thick stone and slice off drones made with reinforced metal that is highly resistant to rusting and heat. He has used his Erasure Beam at lower power setting before for other purposes, such as welding together a ship, but in combat, he is able to instantly cut through and vaporize the weapons of his enemies with ease. In one instance, Tokuya used his beams to instantly vaporize an entire platoon of Rōnin (around 45) along with their clothes, animal partners and weapons, though it should be noted that he was enraged and had to use a great deal of chakra to achieve this feat. According to tests and readings, the maximum output allowed to these beams is somewhere around 5x1023J and Tokuya is able to use this ability to its fullest about eight times per day. His mechanical limbs also contain retractable blades made of "ultra-hard stainless alloy" which is over twenty times as hard as steel, and has the sharpness of obsidian, while retaining the flexibility of high grade steel and being 10% lighter. These blades often protrude out of his wrists that allow him to jab and slice through flesh and bones with ease, as though, they're made of melted butter. These wrist blades can be fired up to 30 meters away and are connected by an alloy cable that allows Tokuya to determine or slightly alter their trajectory. These cables can also be detached, in the case that an opponent is able to use it against him. However, the purpose of these cables is to allow Tokuya to conduct a huge charge of electricity through his arms into the body of an opponent directly. Tokuya at a moment's notice is able to discharge up to 50,000,000 volts of electricity with an ampere count of 36A. Each arm is able to store up to 7 such cables, along with two other sets of blades. He also has shoulder mounted "acid blasters" which contain pressurized acid. While the particular type of acid used is not named, it is seen to be capable of eating away through glass, ceramic and certain kinds of metals. The acid is particularly notorious for stripping away calcium from bones and blood and on contact presents itself as "harmless" as it melts through the nerve receptors with slightest contact and can cause a victim to overlook it, unless its too late. The truly scary factor of these acid blasters comes from how pressurized they are, as they are so highly pressurized, this stream of acid, even without reacting with anything, can simply cut through an inch of steel, like it is nothing. Having one of his lungs and another quarter of his lung replaced with the his "environmental adapter", he is now able to operate under the water for an extended period of time (over an hour) and is similarly able to inhale, retain and exhale a huge amount of air. His vocal chords have also been operated on and include a voice synthesizer and modulator, that allows him to replicate and produce the sounds produced by birds, dogs, insects and even perfectly match and copy the pitch-falls, accents and pronunciation of other human being. Furthermore, Tokuya is able to control the frequency and loudness of the sound produced by his mouth with great precision, causing it to drop below audible levels. This has a variety of applications, the most noticeable of which is dubbed as Angel's Voice (天使の声, Tenshi no Koe) which utilizes the smallest fraction of his chakra to project out his voice over a long range. The low frequency of these infra-sounds have long wavelengths, which makes it extremely easy for them to penetrate through a human body. He can exactly, consciously change/alter the frequency to match any frequency he wishes. For example, he can specifically project the sound coming from his mouth at frequencies around 19 HZ, causing other's to see ghostly figures and apparitions as it's near the resonant frequency of human eyeball. Since its infrasonic, it is undetectable by humans and most enhanced humans and as such, even a sound produced by him, having a loudness of 140 dBs would be untraceable/undetectable, though it will cause the hearers a significant amount of pain in their ears and distort the victim's ability to understand and process speech and experience some level of dizziness. When projected at 170 dB, the victim will start feeling asphyxiated as the low frequency the infra-sound (0.5-0.8 Hz), can force the victim to breathe against their will. In fact, using this, Tokuya can actually control someone's ability to breathe by controlling their lungs; because of the resonance effect, at this point, this undetectable sound will actually be controlling their lungs. This combined with his tremendous lung capacity and ventriloquism skills; the latter literally being the ability to throw or project one's voice several meters away, allows him to project this infrasonic sound as a concentrated wave about 2 miles away/3218.69 meters; like a sound missile. An infrasonic scream from him with the loudness around 135-140dB can actually shatter reinforced glass. By projecting his infrasound in such a way that when it penetrates the human body, it makes the brain vibrate around eight cps, the sound has a positive effect as it enhances — creativity, intuition, and a tendency towards extrasensory perception all increased dramatically. By altering the frequency to be projected at exactly 7.53 Hz and amplifying the loudness to 270 Hz, Tokuya can literally cause a person's brain to stretch and expand beyond it's normal elastic limits and explode, eventually. If Tokuya has a knowledge of a particular thing/object or sound's frequency, he may also be able to create counter vibrating frequency to cancel out the other frequency. Regardless of the frequency (as long as it's still in the infrasonic spectrum), if the loudness is higher than 125 dB; it will cause gradual hearing loss. The strongest scream ever recorded was strong enough to rubblize three tons of concrete, since then, Tokuya has stated to become much more proficient as shown by his ability to instantly rubblize a couple of boulders with a single infrasonic word. Tokuya has a portable dish antennae like device on his back which is able to send out a scrambling pulse that hashes the domains of a magnetized object when it moves near an alternating magnetic field produced by his dish, he can cause these domains to cancel out each other and become demagnetized. This is a great tool in demagnetizing tools, and thus canceling out Magnet Release: Conserving Bee Twin Blades. Finally, his mechanical ribcage contains three scroll each, each of this scroll has a jutsu stored in them, that can be released at a moment's notice without him requiring to waste any time kneading chakra or weaving signs; the jutsu stored depends on Tokuya and whoever is willing to lend him a technique. With proper intel, this could mean that he can potentially counter almost anyone. Due to the over infestation of the once rare Ōtsutsuki Clan and red-eyed edge lords, he almost always carries an unique sealing technique on his person. All of these enhancements to his body, makes him something of a living weapon and a perfect counter to most shinobi. Taijutsu Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Kenjutsu Trivia * Tokuya's name uses the kanji "得矢" which roughly means "paradise rebirth arrow". Category:Characters Category:S-Rank Category:Characters who's gender is male Category:Male Category:Mercenary Category:Ronin Category:Samurai Category:Rogue Ninja Category:Artificial Human